Legends of Tomorrow: Welcome to the Jungle
"Welcome to the Jungle"" is the seventh episode of season three of the superhero adventure series DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and the fortieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mairzee Almas with a script written by Ray Utarnachitt and Tyron B. Carter. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, November 21st, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the Legends must travel to Vietnam in the year 1967 to identify an anacrhonism that is uniting American and Vietnamese soldiers. This anomaly happens to be a large telepathic gorilla named Grodd. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is production code number T13.20607. * This episode had a viewership of 1.485 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .046 from the previous episode. It rated 0.5% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Writer Tyron Carter is credited as Tyron B. Carter in this episode. * Actor Sacha M. Romalo is credited as Sacha Romalo in this episode. * This is the first credited acting work for Peter Hall. * This is the first credited acting work for Lawrence Green. * This is the third episode of Legends of Tomorrow directed by Mairzee Almas. It is her second episode from season three of the series. She previously directed "Zari". * This is the eighth episode of Legends of Tomorrow co-written by Ray Utarnachitt. It is his second episode from season three of the series. He previously wrote "Zari". * This is the first episode of Legends of Tomorrow co-written by Tyron B. Carter. He previously worked as a production assistant to Phil Klemmer on the season two episode, "Outlaw Country" * This is the first appearance of Dick Rory, who is Mick Rory's father. Reference has been made to Mick's parents in the past, including the fact that Mick was responsible for the fire that killed them. * This is the fifth appearance of Zari Tomaz. * This is the second time that the Legends have traveled back to the year 1967. They also did so in "Raiders of the Lost Art" when they had to save an aspiring film maker named George Lucas. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Welcome to the Jungle" by rock and roll recording artists Guns N' Roses. It was released in 1987 on their debut album Appetite for Destruction. It was the second single released from the album, and reached number seven on the Billboard Hot 100 * Lyndon Baines Johnson was an American statesman, politician and the thirty-sixth President of the United States. He was born in Stonewall, Texas on August 27th, 1908 and died on January 22nd, 1973 at the age of 64. He served as Vice President to John F. Kennedy from 1961 to 1963. Following Kennedy's assassination, Johnson was sworn in as President, where he served the remainder of Kennedy's term, and one full elected term from 1965 to 1969. * Marie Curie was a Polish and naturalized-French physicist and chemist who conducted pioneering research on radioactivity. She was the first woman to win a Nobel Prize, the first person and only woman to win twice, the only person to win a Nobel Prize in two different sciences, and was part of the Curie family legacy of five Nobel Prizes. Martin Stein pulls her from her native timeline to help him resolve the issue of trying to separate the Firestorm matrix. * Isaac Newton was an English mathematician, astronomer, theologian and physicist, who is widely recognized as one of the most influential scientists of all time and a key figure in the scientific revolution. His book Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica, first published in 1687, laid the foundations of classical mechanics. Martin Stein pulls him from his native timeline to help him resolve the issue of trying to separate the Firestorm matrix. * Galileo Galilei was an Italian polymath. Galileo is a central figure in the transition from natural philosophy to modern science and in the transformation of the scientific Renaissance into a scientific revolution. Martin Stein pulls him from his native timeline to help him resolve the issue of trying to separate the Firestorm matrix. * To keep Dick Rory from realizing that Mick Rory and he are related, Nate Heywood introduces Mick as Sergeant Schwarzenegger. This is a reference to film star and former California governor Arnold Schwarzenegger. Schwarzenegger played Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer in the 1987 film Predator. The beginning of this episode takes some queues from the movie. Quotes * Nate Heywood: What's going on with you? You're grumpier than usual. * Mick Rory: What? I'm in a good mood. * Nate Heywood: Is it because I made your boots too big? Look, I forget you've got small feet, and why would you not want to come to Vietnam? This place was like made for you. .... * Nate Heywood: This has become Operation Tough Love. Yeah, I'm gonna go all Dr. Phil on your ass. It's time for you to man up, and sort out - * Mick Rory: Daddy issues. * Nate Heywood: I was going to say unresolved grief, but let's go with what you're saying. * Mick Rory: You want to know why I've never seen a shrink? * Nate Heywood: Why? * Mick Rory: I don't regret killing my old man. * Nate Heywood: ...What? * Mick Rory: That's right, Pretty. You heard me. I let my old man burn to death. How's that for tough love? .... * Mick Rory: My whole life I saw him as a monster. Blamed him for all the sick things that I've done. But now I see I'm worse than him. Should have been me that burned in that house. .... * Martin Stein: I swear to you, if I die today because of a telepathic gorilla, I'm going to be very upset! .... * Damien Darhk: Ahh, Vietnam. Crappy war. Bitchin' music. See also External Links * * * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:November, 2017/Episodes